


On a New Year's Eve

by OrganOfFlames



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY decides to celebrate the changing of years with a good, 'friendly' game of Truth or Dare, but... How does it play out? Happy New Year everybody!</p>
<p>This was originally posted to ff.net on the 31st of December, 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Fun and Games (2013 – 2014)

New Year's Eve was being celebrated all over the world in different ways. Some people were finding love, others were spending time with family, and many people were partying. Team RWBY however, were laying down in their dorm quietly. Weiss and Blake had their noses deep in books and Ruby was throwing a hacky sack up and down on her bed. The room was silent, for one main reason. Yang wasn't there.

"Hey Weiss." Ruby whispered down to the lower bunk.

"Be quiet, I'm trying to read about Ursa attack patterns." Weiss angrily snapped without taking her eyes off the page.

"I just want to know where my sister is…" Ruby began to sulk.

"You're such a kid, sulking like that." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Ruby, I believe she said something about 'getting into the New Year's spirit'." Blake butted in.

"Oh, thanks Blake." Ruby gave her a cheery smile before returning to her game of chuck the hacky sack.

Ten minutes past of almost completely silence when the door burst open and Yang jumped in. She was dressed in her usual clothes, except her top had been cut even smaller, revealing a lot of under-boob. She carried a duffle bag inside the room and propped it onto the floor after shutting the door with her foot. "It's time to celebrate New Year's and since we can't go out and party like the rest of the world because of Ozpin's stupid rule, I brought the party to us!" She unzipped the bag and rummaged through it before pulling out bottles of wine and beer. "It's time to get wasted guys!" Ruby looked at all the booze coated in condensation, shining in her eyes. "Ruby, I'm sorry but you're not old enough for alcohol." Yang smiled.

"Hey! Neither are you!" Ruby shouted, jumping off her bed onto her sisters shoulders.

"Fine. You're allowed a little bit!" Yang sighed making Ruby cheer with joy.

"Will you two be partaking in this event?" Yang asked. "Oh, by the way, that wasn't a question. You will be drinking tonight." She grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I am not going to stoop so low." Weiss snorted.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss… When was the last time you let go and had some serious fun?" Yang began. "Hmm, I think you've never done so! Now's your chance sweetums!" Yang cackled. She then looked over to Blake, "Now you will be joining, I know you will." Yang grinned widely at the Faunus. Blake nodded in reply, placing a bookmark inside her book and setting it aside on top of her bookshelf.

"So what are we going to do besides drink illegally?" Weiss sighed.

"Well… I brought this empty bottle too!" Yang smiled towards everyone.

"Woah, woah, hold up. I'm not playing spin the bottle." Weiss stood back up until Yang yanked her back down to the ground.

"We aren't playing spin the bottle traditionally. We are going to play drunken truth or dare, but in order to see who you get to ask or dare, you spin the bottle, it's so no one can pick on one person." Yang explained using unnecessary hand gestures. Ruby was psyched to play, Weiss seemed unsure and Blake was already downing her first glass of wine. "I'll start us off!" Yang announced. She spun the bottle as hard as she could to build up tension. It slowly came to a halt, pointing at Weiss.

"Fu..dge." Weiss censored noticing where the bottle stopped.

Yang smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Weiss sighed.

"Ever kissed anyone?" Yang stared, alongside the other two.

"…No." Weiss snapped, but it had a tint of sadness. Everyone looked at each other before Blake took the bottle.

"My turn!" She spun, not as hard as Yang, but it still went for a while. Yang shot gunning a bottle of beer before it finished. It stopped at Yang's feet, who smiled at its arrival.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Yang licked her lips, preparing herself for what Blake had in store.

"Walk into Team JNPR's dorm room and flash all of them for a full ten seconds." Blake grinned. Ruby's jaw dropped at the dare, but Yang wasn't fazed at all and just nodded with a smile.

"Here I go!" She jumped up and ran for the door. She left it open, along with Team JNPR's door so her team could see her doing it. Nora screamed, Jaune blushed and had Pyrrha cover his eyes and Ren just gazed at her body. Ten long seconds past and she turned and walked back into her dorm.

"Um, Yang, you can err, pull your shirt down now." Blake stuttered. Yang looked down at her breasts and decided the opposite, she pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor. The other three girls watched in a mix between disbelief and arousal. The booze was definitely getting to Yang at this point. Ruby finally took her eyes off her sister and took hand of the bottle, spinning it at a normal rate. It landed on Yang once again.

"Alright Yang, Tru-" Ruby began but was cut off by Yang.

"Dare!"

"Um, right… A dare…" Ruby began to think deeply. "Kiss Weiss!" Ruby smirked behind her glass of wine.

"No!" Weiss shouted!

"Come 'er baby!" Yang slurred, chasing Weiss around the room. Eventually she caught her and pulled her into a deep kiss, tongue being added halfway through. Her exposed breasts rubbed against Weiss' hidden ones, giving Weiss a shiver of pleasure. When they broke apart, Weiss smiled until she realised that they were all watching her enjoy the moment. They both sat down, Weiss awkwardly quiet. They all expected her to rave on about how bad that was, but she just sat down next to Ruby and took a swing of beer.

"It's your turn Weiss." Ruby reminded her. She spun the bottle which rested at Ruby.

"I'm gonna make you pay!" She showed her evil grin. Ruby gulped nervously. "Truth or dare?"

Ruby bit her lip, trying to decide. "Tru… D… Dar- No, uh."

"She picks dare!" Yang blurted out, trying to hurry her decision. Weiss nodded and stared right at Ruby.

"Walk into JNPR's room, rub your pussy while saying, 'I'm a naughty girl who needs a good spanking', then wink and Jaune." Weiss laughed. She was definitely drunk at this point. This made Ruby freeze, but Blake and Yang die with laughter.

"I… I can't do that…" Ruby stammered fretfully.

"You have to, that's the game!" Weiss giggled.

Ruby got up and walked to the door. "I'm not exposing myself! If I have to do it, I'll do it through my combat skirt!"

"No! They have to at least see you do it through your panties!" Weiss demanded.

"F… Fine!" She yelled before walking through to JNPR's room and stood in front of all of them awkwardly. One hand pulled up the front of her combat skirt and the other made its way to her pussy. She began to rub herself gently, making her moan softly, luckily for her, they didn't hear it. She cleared her throat and began to recite her line, "I'm a naughty girl who needs a gooooooood spanking." Her long 'good' was the result of intense pleasure jolting through her, but all it did was make it seem even dirtier. She followed her embarrassing speech with a quick wink at Jaune. She returned to her dorm as fast as she could and taking a large gulp of wine. Ren smirked, Nora looked around in disbelief, Pyrrha was rubbing her eyes and Jaune was sweating awkwardly, shifting his eyes from side to side.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you?" Weiss mocked her.

"Shut it!" Ruby snapped, "Just you wait until I get you back for this!"

Yang took the bottle and spun it, eventually stopping at Blake. "Alrighty Blake, truth or dare?"

"Well, I think it's only fair that I say dare since you said it to me." Blake smiled between sips of her third glass of wine.

"Open the window, yell out to everybody to look and expose your breasts to all of them!" Yang smirked at the sudden awkward expression on Blake's face. "Need another drink before you do it?"

"Might as well!" Blake chugged another glass down and made her merry way to the window. It opened with ease and let the cool night air flow into their room. "Hey! Everyone look!" She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone in the courtyard below stared up at her as she proceeded to expose herself to the people below. Cheers rang from the people, making Blake happy with herself. She then closed the window and discarded her bra and shirt. "Done, now my turn!" She spun swiftly and it fell to Weiss. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Weiss moaned, pretending she had better things to do.

"But truths are sooooooo boring!" Yang complained.

"Fine… Dare." Weiss changed her answer grudgingly, taking a swig from an almost empty beer bottle. The bottle count was raising by the minute with Yang totalling at 8, followed, surprisingly by Weiss and Blake tying at 6 bottles. Ruby was on her 3rd, still trying to get use to the taste of it, but already drunk.

"Give dear Ruby here a lover's kiss." Blake cheered, giving Ruby a hard pat on the back. Weiss let a small smile out, but quickly covering it with her regular scowl.

"What is with you people and my lips tonight?" Weiss shouted at full volume, curling her hands into fists, ready to punch.

"Well, maybe they're just so sweet!" Yang teased, licking her lips with a finger pressed into the cheek, making Weiss' face a blend of blushing pink and anger red. She looked over to Ruby and hid her returning smile with a bored expression.

"Get over here then Ruby!" She pretended to sound annoyed while in her head, she screamed, 'Yes! It's finally happening! And hidden perfectly as a dare!'

Ruby squirmed over towards the white princess, wriggling along the ground on her butt. Weiss dropped her act as she leant into the kiss, trying to get the most out of it. Ruby puckered her lips and followed Weiss' lead, this being her first kiss without anyone knowing. The kiss was also Weiss' second, but first one she really wanted to do. Their lips gently collided and the intimate moment began, but didn't end soon. Weiss wrapped her arms around the younger huntress-in-training and pulled her to the ground with her. Both using all their energy into the kiss, making it a passionate mess. Ruby wasn't sure if kisses were meant to be so breath-taking, but she enjoyed it more than anything else of the night.

"Wow, who knew this would occur?" Blake mumbled through a bottle, quickly being emptied. Yang laughed and nodded before lying down, staring at Blake.

"Blake?" Yang called out, extending the normal duration on the 'L'. The Faunus looked over at the topless woman and saw her outstretched arms, motioning for a hug. The two drunken woman crashed into each other and began to cuddle clumsily.

"What's this for?" Blake happily giggled. When she was drunk, she spoke much more than normal.

"It's been a long time since I've been with someone… I need someone right now." Yang cried.

Blake laughed at her, "You had a boyfriend last week."

Yang looked up at her smirking face and sighed, "But he's stupid." She moaned, sounding more and more like a kid as the clock ticked away. Blake tightened her grip on the blonde beauty, slowly drifting off. "Not yet!" Yang alerted Blake. "We've gotta put you in the sack!" She slurred merrily, trying her best to lift the topless Faunus with no luck.

"Here, I'll get myself up!" Blake laughed at the pouting girl. "But don't worry, you can help me to 'the sack'." Blake smiled, cheering the drunk girl up. Yang slung an arm over Blake's shoulders, leading her to her bed. She flopped over as soon as they reached an appropriate distance which was only a few steps away. Yang crawled in beside her and curled up, grabbing a small chuck of duvet. Blake wiggled her arms around the happy, blonde drunk, giving her a subtle feeling of satisfaction. She was like such a little girl when she acted this way, even slightly looking like one (except for the melons on her front). Blake gently faded to dreams with a sleeping Yang in her arms, neither of them awake for the change of year.

Weiss and Ruby had broken apart, smiling in each other's eyes. "I really enjoyed that Weiss." Ruby smiled cheerfully. She found herself acting strangely, normally she'd find herself awkwardly laughing or looking away from the person she was talking to, but at this point, she just stared into Weiss' ice blue eyes.

Weiss blushed and flicked her a smile, "It was pretty good." Weiss admitted after making sure the others had fallen asleep.

"This has been quiet a decent New Year's Eve if I do say so myself." Ruby chuckled, now finding herself a tad bit awkward.

"Really? Even after touching yourself in front of Team JNPR?" Weiss laughed, letting her alcohol riddled breath out of her body.

"Well, I suppose that wasn't very fun…" Ruby pouted, looking down at her bare feet and wiggling her toes.

"Oh well! It's over with and I'm sure they won't tell anyone or else they'll be dealing with me!" Weiss chirped. "What I'm surprised with is how quickly Blake exposed herself to the world!"

"Yeah, that's not really like her."

"Maybe she's always wanted to do something like that. All she needed was a little alcohol and a gentle push." Weiss pondered between Ruby and herself.

"Isn't she a dirty girl then." Ruby giggled drunkenly.

Weiss placed a smirk upon her face. "I'm a naughty girl who needs a gooooooood spanking." Weiss mocked, pretending to touch herself.

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms angrily. "That's not fair! You dared me to do that!" Weiss was still laughing as Ruby spoke. "Happy New Year's Eve I guess!" Ruby sighed, slightly annoyed at her teammate.

"Oh crap, what's the time?" Weiss remembered. She grabbed her watch from beneath the pile of study books. It read '11:48 PM' in digital format. Weiss sighed in relief and read the time to Ruby, "I thought we had kissed through it, but we still have a good twelve minutes!" Ruby fiddled with her fingers uncomfortably. "What is it Ruby?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruby stuttered.

"You only do that if you want to say something, but are too scared to ask." Weiss had placed her hands on her hips. Ruby blushed after finding out how well Weiss already had come to know her.

"Well, I was wondering if… Never mind." Ruby stopped herself.

"No, carry on." Weiss said sternly.

"I was wondering if we could, uh, we could…" Ruby couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence. Weiss was giving her an ice cold look, making it even harder for Ruby. She closed her eyes, taking her to her safe place, gulped and let it out, "I was wondering if we could kiss through to the New Year!" She shouted, luckily for her own safety, she didn't wake either Blake or Yang up; In fact, they were out cold. Weiss stared at her for a full minute, silently. She gave Ruby the impression of 'That's such a stupid thing to suggest', but really, Weiss was thinking, 'How should I say yes without coming on too strong?'

"How about… I think about it. When 11:59 comes around, you'll find the answer." Weiss spoke gently, resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there. Instead, she placed an arm around her back and pulled her into a small cuddle.

"Thanks." Ruby whispered like a seven year old would.

Minutes past like this, in a half-arsed cuddle, slowly getting closer and more embracive. Weiss kept a close eye on her watch, making sure she didn't miss her New Year's kiss. Ruby had Weiss' back in one arm and a bottle of alcohol in the other hand. Weiss was similar, with Ruby in one arm and a cheap wine in the other. The watch changed to '11:58 PM', as Weiss exercised her lips, wanting a perfect, memorable moment. Ruby didn't do anything to get ready but sip on booze, trying almost desperately to finish her 4th bottle. She dropped the empty bottle on the carpet, making little noise as it impacted. Weiss' eyes found the '8' turn to a '9' on the watch, as she stood up, pulling the drunk girl up with her.

"It's one minute till a New Year!" Weiss grinned at the slack, innocent face.

"Cool! I hope we can see fireworks from our room!" Ruby smiled drunkenly.

"I'm hoping to feel fireworks." Weiss flirted before she drew Ruby even closer, tilted her face up and puckered her lips. As they met each other for a second time, Weiss definitely knew she felt fireworks. Ruby felt herself get really into the kiss this time, pulling Weiss towards the window ceil and pinning her to the wall. Their arms tightened around each other's waists as their tongues decided to explore the other. Ruby never thought a kiss could feel this amazing, all she wanted was more. Weiss could taste Ruby's sweet lips all night, in fact, she so desperately wanted to. Her watch began to beep at the beginning of a New Year. Their lips parted to both of their disappointment.

"No fireworks outside, but how did you feel about the ones inside?" Weiss winked. Ruby blushed and pounced Weiss on the stomach, giving her a heart-warming hug.

"I loved them." Ruby chirped with a giant smile across her face.

"Welcome to the New Year, filled with new possibilities!" Weiss nuzzled into the side of Ruby's head. "What's one big thing you want to do this year?" Weiss yawned.

Ruby stood frozen for a minute, feeling the alcohol push some buttons inside of her. "Uh, well, I'd like to receive a few more of those kisses, maybe three a day at least?" Ruby grinned as her vision blurred, focused again, then blurred again, repeating its course.

"Who says that'll happen?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"My gut!" Ruby smiled, until she began to feel sick. She bolted off to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"Doesn't seem like your gut likes you very much though!" Weiss laughed before feeling sick herself and joining Ruby in the bathroom.

Weiss and Ruby's sickness ended with Weiss crying out, "I'm not looking forward to the hangover tomorrow!"

"What's a hangover?" Ruby asked, swishing water around in her mouth.

"Aren't you going to have a fun time?" Weiss smirked before dragging Ruby to bed. "Now it is bed time for you!" Ruby tried to climb up to her bed, struggling to even lift herself off the ground. Barely off the ground, she started swaying, almost toppling off. Weiss was watching her intently, hoping for her partner's safety. "Ruby stop! I'll let you sleep in the same bed as me this one time!" Weiss emphasized the 'one' in her sentence. Ruby let out a cheer under her breath before jumping off the side of her bed and slipping under the covers of Weiss' bed. Weiss followed and pulled the blankets over them both.

"Thanks for the great day and year Weiss!" Ruby beamed before peaking Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss blushed and replied, "Thank you too Ruby! You've been an amazing team leader and friend." She ended the night with a kiss on her soft cheeks.


	2. Three Reflective Moons (2014 - 2015)

** Author's Note: ** **I never planned on continuing this story as it originally was a one-shot, but I did... So... There! Happy New Year everyone. I hope you had a great year and have many great years to come. Always focus on the positives and keep a close eye on the present. This marks my second year of posting fan fictions coming to an end. Hopefully I'll have a great third year.**

**Enjoy the new year!**

 

Three hundred and sixty-five days. A year had passed since Team RWBY had embarrassed themselves severely. Too many drinks and too many bad ideas had left them with hangovers and broken memories. One that was still vivid in Ruby's mind was Weiss and herself kissing, multiple times. Her heart sped up every time she thought of that silly night. She became flustered and lost in time, just wanting to relive those moments at least once more, but ever since that day, Weiss hadn't spoken of it. Ruby felt like she'd forgotten, but lately, it seemed like she was choosing to forget.

Weiss had woken up earlier than Ruby and abandoned her bed for the rest of the day, ignoring Ruby. She had bolted off to the library without coming back till late that night, spending her hangover in the library bathroom. Her reading attempts were commonly blocked with searing headaches and an irritating tiredness. The toilet being her best friend for the day.

This year, the dorm room consisted of three people, much like the year before. Ruby and Weiss sat in silence, Ruby gazing towards the hacky sack she was toying with last year. Weiss was pretending to nap, just enjoying the peace and quiet. Blake was locked away in the bathroom. She was getting ready to go out and party after being convinced by Yang. This year, Yang had been invited to a large and loud house party in Vale. Yang immediately invited Blake as her plus-one since Ruby's her darling sister and is too young for that kind of partying, and Weiss would've turned it down anyway. Where Yang was, nobody knew.

"I swear, if she doesn't get here soon, I'm going to lie down for the night and read my book." Blake rolled her eyes, opening the bathroom door. Her party clothes were quite refined for what they were for. A black shirt that hung like a dress, cut in a diagonal line, much like their curtains. The cut showed some stomach and hip. She wore shorts, similar to her typical ware. Striped thigh high socks matched the subtle partying mood that was building inside of Blake. She'd completely forgotten her exposure the year before. "I'm honestly just going to satisfy Yang and have some free drinks…" Blake sighed, planting her arse down on her bed. Her make-up was well done and she wore two ribbons instead of one.

Ruby shuffled around on her bed. "Who knows where she is. She always shows up out of the blue." Ruby spoke softly, trying not to wake Weiss, who was still just pretending to sleep. "Hey Blake."

Blake made a noise indicating she was listening. "Do you think… I could come too?" Her eyes were wide and shimmering in the artificial light brought upon by the ceiling lights.

First thing Blake did was laugh. "Do you really want to be hit on and molested by a large number of drunk and horny men and women?" Ruby thought for a moment, thinking hard about the rhetorical question. "No is the answer you're looking for." Ruby nodded in agreement, just going along with what she said.

"But I want to party like we did last year… That was fun…" Ruby sulked.

"You're such a kid, sulking like that." Weiss rolled her eyes.

She was no longer pretending to be asleep. "Ruby, maybe another time, but Yang really wants to go to this party. Who knows, maybe she's trying to find a little fun tonight?" Blake laughed with a joking wink.

Ruby blushed and turned away. "I don't want to think about my sister like that!" Blake continued to laugh.

"I'm here!" A loud yell burst into the room accompanied by a dolled up blonde with four beers in her hands. She chucked one to each girl in the room, keeping one for herself. "I thought we could have one drink before we go out Blake, y'know, to prepare ourselves for a night of partying ahead. Oh, and since you two aren't coming, I didn't want you to feel entirely left out, so go ahead and drink a little." Yang giggled, obviously having an extra drink or two beforehand.

Blake took a slow drink from the bottle. "You're just using New Years as an excuse to get wasted, right?"

A cheeky grin grew upon the blonde's face. "Maybe." She winked, slurping from her beverage. Leaning against the wall, Yang let the bottle hang between her fingers loosely. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I believe so." Blake nodded, grabbing a small bag and swung it around her arm. "Bye!" She called to Ruby and Weiss. She gently closed the door behind her, helping Yang through the door.

"She isn't going to make it through the night…" Weiss shook her head, embarrassed to be part of the same team. Ruby suckled on the bottle like a child, drinking in constant sips. Weiss had taken one sip and left it on her bedside table.

Ruby had already taken the bottle passed the halfway mark. "So what do you want to do Weiss?" Ruby asked, hanging her head down to see Weiss.

"Enjoy a little peace? How about that?" Weiss glared up at her.

Ruby curled back up onto her bed, getting out of Weiss death glare. "Sorry…" She mumbled quietly, pushing the bottle back to her lips. Suddenly, Weiss got to her feet and marched to the bathroom. Ruby watching her every movements from above. The door clicked shut and the room was in utter silence. Weiss had taken her bottle of beer with her, leaning against the wall opposite the mirror. She stared angrily into the mirror, hating her reflection; blaming everything on her reflection. Taking a large swig from the bottle she held so tightly, she sighed in disappointment.

"Why can't I be true...?" Weiss let a single tear fall. As she watched it hit the tiled floor, she got sour over her self-pity. She straightened her back and wiped her face. She plastered on her bored face, hard as stone and prepared to exit just as she'd come in. She took one more sip before opening the door.

As the door creaked open, she spotted Ruby looking at her with her large silver eyes, two moons. Guilt stabbed her worse than any knife ever could. She knew she was in the wrong. She'd been feigning ignorance for the last year, but Ruby didn't deserve that, she deserved the world. "…Weiss?"

"Huh!?" Weiss cried out, being pulled from her daze.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Ruby asked innocently. She was almost done with her beer. Weiss awkwardly pushed the door open further and pressed through her guilt like she had been for the past three hundred and sixty-five days.

The heiress crawled back onto her bed, gulping down more of her drink. "Ruby…" Weiss nervously called out, afraid of the following conversation. Ruby made a noise good enough to be called a reply. "Could uh… You come down… Here?" Weiss tugged at her skirt, losing the feeling in her legs. Ruby slid off her bed and landed right in front of her partner. Weiss made an audible gulp as Ruby looked up at her. Cheeks, a slight pinkish-red. Hair, delicately soft and bouncy. Eyes, reflecting her buried love. "What… Do you want to do tonight?"

Ruby looked solemnly at her feet. "I'm alright with peace and quiet…" Weiss' heart sank to her the sorrow implanted in her words.

"No!" Weiss shouted unexpectedly. "What do you want to do?" Her confidence had boosted suddenly. Weiss' courage unlocked from Ruby's depression.

Ruby looked up to her partner once more. "I'd… Kinda… Like to go… To that party…" Ruby looked back down to her feet. "But I know you don't want to go…" Weiss quickly grabbed Ruby by the wrist.

"Let's go! Get ready!" Weiss yelled, feeling a smile spread across her stone face. It felt foreign.

Ruby's eyes lit up. A toothy smile appeared as she dashed to find some appropriate clothes for the occasion. Weiss could feel warmth rushing back through her body. She never meant to be so cold to Ruby. Weiss knew she couldn't handle emotions very well and love is the worst of all. "Should I wear a cute bra?" Ruby shouted to Weiss.

"What!?" Weiss shouted back, taken aback by this. What was she thinking?

Ruby giggled nervously. "Well… Blake said I might get groped… I don't want that to happen, but if it does, I want to look cute…"

Weiss stared at her for a moment. This was the girl she loved. "What!?" Weiss repeated at the same volume. She worried about Ruby way too often, but for good reasons. "Just wear the bra you'd normally wear!" Weiss felt her face getting hotter. Ruby hummed a happy tune, switching from her pyjamas to suitable party gear. The heiress did the same, but more or less wearing normal casual clothes, not being the party type.

"Hey Weiss?" Weiss looked over, her face a mixture of happiness and boredom, unable to crack the rest of the stone carved over her face. "How do I look?"

'Cute! Adorable! Perfect!' Weiss cried out in her head. "Pretty good…" She spoke quickly, trailing off into silence at the end. "You ready?"

"Hold on… I just wanna check something…" Ruby blushed, running into the bathroom. Weiss leant against the wall, waiting for her to come out. A muffled voice could be heard from inside. "They're pretty cute… Alright!" Ruby cheered. Weiss' eyes widened. She was awfully worried about her thought pattern. Half a minute later, she emerged. "Let's go!"

* * *

 The night air was colder than they had expected. Their journey into town was long, or at least it felt that way to Weiss. She was too awkward around Ruby at times to speak to her properly. She didn't understand herself, sometimes she felt perfectly normally talking to her and other times, she couldn't say the simplest things. Ruby was humming the majority of the time, commonly slapping her hands on her thighs for a beat. The address for the place was given to Weiss by Blake. Blake was sharp and onto it, seeming to know this was how the night would turn out.

"Hey, uh, Weiss…" Ruby spoke up softly, her voice almost being carried away with the soft breeze. Weiss looked over to her, trying to keep a casual look. "Are you alright?"

Weiss internally panicked as soon as she said the question. "Yeah, of course I am! What makes you ask!?" Weiss practically shouted to the small girl to her immediate right.

"Oh… I'm glad!" Ruby cheered, flashing a heart-warming smile. "You just seemed to ignore me all throughout this year… It's been pretty lonely…" Weiss felt tears begin to drill through stone. "But, if you're alright, then I suppose everything is well." Ruby continued with her smile, slowly burning Weiss' false face.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted again, but this time it was entirely on purpose. "Let's blow off this party!"

Weiss had stopped moving. "Huh? Do you want to go back?" Ruby asked, utterly confused. Weiss walked into the shop they were passing. Ruby stood outside, still confused to the heavens above. A few minutes later, Weiss had returned with booze in hand.

"Let's go back to our room…" Weiss couldn't look Ruby in the eyes, instead, she gazed at her shoes. "I just want… To spend the night there… With you…" Weiss whispered under her breath. Ruby heard. She heard every syllable vividly. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened and her spirits lifted. She felt incredibly light. Suddenly, Weiss felt arms wrap around her body. Warmth pressed against her front. The subtle smell of Ruby's perfume infiltrated Weiss' nose, much to her pleasure.

"Let's go back." Ruby whispered gently into Weiss' ear. "I want to go back." Ruby squeezed a little harder, sending a warm message through her body. Weiss squeezed back, feeling her confidence build.

The hug separated and almost instantly, Ruby grabbed Weiss' free hand. Weiss blushed in seconds while Ruby was already red. A small giggle crept out from Ruby's loose lips. "W-What?" Weiss nervously asked, thinking the worst.

Ruby looked up, right into Weiss eyes again. The two moons paralysing Weiss. "I was just thinking… How much I missed last year." Ruby smiled, letting out another giggle to match the previous. "We should get going. If we wait around here too long, Blake and Yang will crash our mini-party too quickly." Weiss nodded, still finding it hard to speak, but for a different reason. Her shyness and nervousness was fading, little by little. Now she was worried that she'd say the wrong thing or start acting weird again. She didn't want to ruin this feeling for anything.

* * *

 The window ceil wasn't the most comfortable seat in the world, but it was fine, they couldn't care less. It was the best seat to see the fireworks this year. Ruby laughed aloud. "Remember last year… We couldn't even see the fireworks!" Ruby took a large swig from her bottle. This was her second bottle of the evening, including her one from earlier.

"But I didn't mind." Weiss gave a shy smile. The heiress was opening her third bottle. She normally wouldn't drink since whenever she drank, her feelings took over and before she knows it, she's flirting, she's kissing and she's embarrassing her sober self. Both the girls couldn't take much alcohol before fogging their minds, but together, they were find with it. "Ruby…"

"Yeah Weiss?" Ruby asked, finishing off her current beverage.

Weiss cleared her throat before asking. "Did… You enjoy last year… On New Year's Eve?"

Ruby rested her head against the window ceil, thinking back. "I remember… I loved it…" Ruby sighed happily. "I would live it over again if I could." Weiss smiled. Feeling her confidence grow again. The younger girl broke into her third bottle, already seeing a few colours blending. After a long gulp, Ruby put the bottle down and scooted over to her partner, pulling her into another hug. "I'm…" Ruby spoke with tears running down her cheeks. "I'm glad we're talking again…" Weiss' heart couldn't take much more torture. The girl she loved was playing with her heart and it was all her own fault. In Weiss' mind, she deserved it, but God knows Ruby didn't. "I'm so glad…" A soft sob sent Weiss over the edge. She let her lips send an important message to Ruby's cheek. Sparks showered the two of them. Ruby's half foggy mind responded by upping the bar. Her lips connected with Weiss'. With a mixture of lust and drunkenness, they fell from the window ceil onto the carpet. The fall broke their kiss, but it ended in happiness as the two of them laughed like madmen.

"Ruby." Weiss giggled. "I missed you!"

"I never went anywhere." Ruby stared into Weiss' eyes, something she loved to do. The calming lakes that rested in her eyes reacted with the moon charmingly. Weiss pushed forward once more, kissing her cheek. Ruby smiled, until she felt her scroll buzz.

She sat up to check it, taking a swig while at it.

'Hopefully you two are having a good night. Currently I'm stuck between a naked man and a guy who I'm pretty sure is a hobo… I may come home soon, but Yang seems to be the fire keeping the party burning. Just thought I'd check up on you.'

"Blake seems to be having a rough night!" Ruby laughed, taking another swig. "Hopefully Yang's having fun."

* * *

 Yang stood on the benchtop, completely exposed from the waist up. "Alllllrigt! Wevv got tooo play some mare gayms!" She slurred, knocking over empty bottles scattered across the counter. "I maaaay have loss strup pakkr twice! But I could beeeeeeat all of yous at anything… Else…" Yang hiccupped, feeling a little booze rise. The crowd of drunken males and females cheered as they showered her body in alcohol.

* * *

 "Yeah, I'm sure she's having a good time." Weiss smiled, chugging the last of her third bottle. "Blake will keep her under control."

Ruby giggled again. "It's already eleven thirty! Come here! We have to celebrate!" The drunk Ruby grabbed at Weiss' clothes, pulling her closer. "I want another kiss." She grinned, puckering her lips dramatically. Weiss obliged immediately. The kiss was sloppy and nothing a sober person could enjoy, but it was better than sunshine to them. "You taste… Nice." Ruby licked her lips.

Weiss couldn't help but enjoy everything Ruby did. "You're wonderful Ruby. Tomorrow… I want a sober kiss from you."

"But I want drunken kisses from you now! We have a year to make up for!" Ruby chuckled, rolling on top of Weiss. Their lips met again and again, saliva coating Weiss' cheeks and chin. Ruby's breath rolled down Weiss neck and soon enough, Ruby's lips were there. Soft kiss along her neck turned into slight suckles. Weiss moaned, gripping Ruby's hair tightly. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Ruby was doing everything right. She constantly switched between suckling to grinding her teeth gently against her skin, vibrating pleasure throughout her body. Weiss was unsure about how she learnt these new tricks, but she wasn't going to complain any time soon. Weiss moans were becoming louder the longer Ruby kept up her technique. The heiress closed her arms around Ruby's back, squeezing her with all the strength she had left.

"Weiss… Are you… Feeling the fireworks this year?" Ruby exhaled, getting short breathed after ten minutes.

Weiss gave Ruby a small kiss on the forehead. "More so than ever." Ruby cheered, hugging Weiss back. The two broke the hug to return to their alcohol. "Give me a second, I need to go to the bathroom." Weiss staggered to the loo, shutting the door behind her, clicking the lock. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a wasted, messy girl, who had officially crumbled the stone mask, with the help of a special someone of course. Weiss smiled; her reflection smiled. It had been over a year since she saw this. The heiress let her hair down and sighed in relief. She was happy and so was the girl on the other side of the door. Weiss examined her neck, small reddish spots were already showing, but Weiss couldn't care less. The pleasure was amazing. Weiss dropped a hand between her legs. She closed her eyes and let her imagination take over.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out, cracking Weiss thoughts. It had already been fifteen minutes since she entered the bathroom. She awkwardly opened the door, wiping her hand on the closest towel.

"I-I'm fine!" Weiss smiled, happy to see the girl's face. She pulled her into a quick hug before turning to close the bathroom door. Weiss noticed Ruby's fingers on one hand were visibly wet. She wasn't the only one who blocked out the world for a minute or fifteen.

"I got a new message from Blake." Ruby noted softly.

'Things have gotten a bit too hectic. Once I find your sisters bra, I'll be coming back with her. Hopefully you two are having a better time than I was. Two naked men sword fighting in front of me is not my idea of fun. The worst part was, the fighting was over who gets to take me home… Ew…'

"Yuck…" Weiss shuddered.

Suddenly, Ruby grabbed Weiss' arm, pulling her to the window. "There is only five more minutes until New Years!" They each picked up a new bottle, not even caring about the half empty ones they'd left about the floor. "Cheers Weiss!" Ruby held the neck of her bottle out to Weiss.

Smiling, Weiss did the same. "Cheers Ruby!" They both took a sip as a colourful bang lit up their dorm room.

"Fireworks!" Ruby squeaked ecstatically. Weiss wasn't looking at the fireworks directly. They shimmered beautifully in Ruby's eyes. The two moons reflecting masses of colours. Ruby looked away for one second and spotted the glistening lakes. The moons created tides, bringing the lakes closer. A powerful kiss took place right then and there. Passion and love connected them in a frenzy of fireworks and sparks. Saliva and tongues moved about, enjoying the pleasures for a few minutes before oxygen became an urgent issue. They traded out the kiss for a hug. Their dorm filled with a flash of silver and blue.

"I love you Ruby."

"I love you Weiss." They smiled as they kissed again.

* * *

 Blake held Yang's hand, practically dragging her drunken body up the hill towards Beacon Academy. "Blake… Fireworks!" Yang cheered in a slur. The two partiers looked up towards the lit up night sky. Purple and yellow flowed across the stars, soaring high above them. "They're pretty." Yang giggled.

"Yeah… They are." Blake smiled, squeezing Yang's hand before their trek continued.

"Thanks Blake…" Yang grinned.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for… Coming to the party… And… Looking after me alllllll night." Yang giggled. "You're special to me!" Yang climbed onto Blake's back in a mixture between a hug and wanting a lift up the hill.

Blake smiled. "You're special to me too…" Blake continued moving. "But… A little differently…" She muttered quietly, out of Yang's limited hearing range.

* * *

The door opened to see bottles of alcohol scattered across the room. Two girls shared the same bed, a familiar sight to a year earlier. The biggest differences this time was the two girls were stripped down to their underwear and bra, their arms were still locked together and saliva hung on for dear life between them.

"How… Sweet. Ruby's bra and underwear… Are pretty cute!" Yang hiccupped. "I bags bottom bunk!" She yelled. If the other two weren't drunk, they would've woken up instantly.

"I think we both bags the bottom bunk." Blake laughed. "And tomorrow, we can go shopping to replace the bra you lost." Blake rolled her eyes, sliding in next to Yang. Blake rolled onto her side, looking towards her partner. The blonde was already fast asleep; completely out cold. "…Of course…" Blake laughed. "Bless."

 

** Author's Note: ** **Hopefully you enjoyed that. It was kind of a last minute decision by me so I hope it's at least decent. I really wanted to do something for the new year much like last year, but I couldn't decide on something until this. This keeps up my two year tradition of uploading something for Christmas and New Year's Eve.**

**If anyone is still waiting for an update for Heated Excitement and Daily Heartbeat. Both are currently on-hold, but I think I might try to get back into writing them. Remember to review, favourite and follow if you enjoyed this and to have a great year! Thank you all so much!**


	3. Fireworks from the Balcony (2015 – 2016)

** Author's Note: ** **Happy New Year's Eve/New Year's Day to everyone reading! I'm happy to say that I still plan on writing in 2016 and have no plans to stop anytime soon. Half of this chapter was written in the past few hours as I kept changing my ideas on it and were I wanted it to go. If there are mistakes or issues you find within the chapter, please feel free to tell me in a comment so I can fix them. I'll probably go through within this week to edit, but it should be decent at least.**

**Enjoy!**

"Weiss! Come here!"

The heiress was no match for the red flash that chased her, especially in the small enclosure she was limited to. "Gotcha!" The younger girl triumphed.

"L-Let me go, Ruby!" The pinned member of Team RWBY squirmed underneath Ruby's surprisingly strong grip.

Ruby shook her head dramatically. "Not until you tell me what's up!" Her cheeks were puffed out, pouting for show.

Weiss looked away, frowning herself. "You're… You're such a kid, sulking like that."

"I'm not sulking! Tell me what's wrong!" Ruby shouted back. The other members of RWBY were absent from the dorm, meaning Weiss couldn't be helped right now. It's debateable whether they would've helped her anyway. "I don't want a repeat of last year!" The heiress gulped at that. Those words felt sharp.

"It's… It's not a repeat of last year… Don't call it that." Weiss bit down on her bottom lip. "Could you get off me now?"

Ruby shook her short hair furiously. She was persistent. No matter how much Weiss struggled, Ruby's advantage never faltered. "I'm just waiting!"

"Waiting for what?!" Weiss felt pain when she saw how much this small act hurt Ruby. She tasted metal, soon realising she'd drawn blood from her lip.

Weiss thrashed once more before sighing and loosening her muscles. "I'll tell you tonight. Please just get off me." Ruby exhaled, moving off the girl. She was in the bathroom before Weiss managed to get to her feet. "Ruby?"

"What?" It was a pretty harsh tone for the normally bubbly girl. That was the first step in realising that something was terribly wrong with her.

"I have… Something I want to ask you, but you have to come out…" Weiss called out through the door. There was a few long seconds of silence before she heard the doorknob twist, but right as Ruby stepped out, the other door smashed open.

Blake and Yang marched in with wide smiles. "Heya, Pals!" They were confused, why were they so happy? "Sorry for being gone for so long!" Yang was equipped with her favourite duffle bag from an earlier New Year's Eve. Blake seemed a little tired, but happy, next to her was all smiles. There was a reason people compared her to the sun.

"What have you got there?" Weiss asked, pushing the little spat to the side for the time being.

Yang brought out her cheeky grin, cracking her knuckles. "I was thinking we could do something like the first New Year's Eve we spent together. No partying out in Vale, just alcohol with close friends and playing a game!" Weiss rolled her eyes, digging her fingers into her palms. Ruby calmly nodded.

Blake stepped forward. "It seems like she is set on playing Truth or Dare again." Yang confirmed with a nod and a thumbs up. Weiss rolled her eyes once again.

"No sorry, I-"

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! You always try to get out of these sorts of things, yet you have a blast every time!" Yang argued, cutting Weiss off quickly.

The heiress shook her head. "No, I mean I-"

"She's right, Weiss. I think we all know how much you enjoyed it the first year." Blake spoke up this time. Weiss shook her head once more, getting a little irritated.

"I'm not going to b-"

Ruby cut her off this time. "I'll play, but Weiss seems to be busy. We could get JNPR to play instead."

The blonde swung the duffel bag onto Blake's bed. With a pout, she defended Weiss spot in the game. "We can't do it without Weiss! It won't be fun!"

"Why do I feel like you just want to use the game as an excuse to pick on me?" The Snow Angel sighed, crossing her arms coldly. Yang was beginning to pull out bottle after bottle, taking stock.

Blake laughed, knowing just how much Yang loved that little game of hers. On the other hand, Ruby didn't even flash a small smile, she was expressionless, almost chilling. "But, we could get JNPR as well as Weiss! Double the fun!"

There certainly was enough alcohol, but Blake had to speak up to defend the other team. "I'm not sure if they'd be willing to put up with the drunk you…"

"Hey! I take… No offense to that actually." Yang laughed the insult off, inspecting the different brands of beer they had bought. Someone already scooped one of the duvet covers. Ruby popped off the cap and began to down one before the night had even begun. "Woohoo!" Yang cheered.

Blake took off her coat and dropped it at the foot of her bed. "I told you, you were a bad role model." Yang pouted in Blake's direction, but she paid no mind to the pathetic attempt of guilt.

Weiss stood still, watching Ruby down a bottle of cheap beer. It was oddly nostalgic. It was this scene that lead to their rather complicated relationship. All she needed was a bottle in her hands then they would be on the track to make another step together, but that wasn't going to happen at this rate.

"Come on, Blakey." The blonde was dangling a bottle pulled fresh from the duffel bag. The condensation slowly dripped before the amber eyes of the Faunus. "Let's start now. Ruby's already going strong."

Blake rolled her eyes with a gentle smile and took the bottle without much of a second thought. "Shouldn't you be looking after your sister, not encourage her to get wasted?"

"Sister duties are off on New Year's Eve."

Her Faunus ears twitched as she laughed. "Is that so?" Yang grinned back, scratching the ears atop her head. "Hey! Stop that!" The laughter continued, unable to stop.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" She teased. Yang normally only got away with this when Blake was too drunk to feel the embarrassment.

"I will hit you."

The threat didn't matter much to Yang, in fact, it made her grin grow. "You know my semblance. If you hit me, I'll only come back stronger!" The maniacal laugh following made her seem just like a villain from a daytime kids show.

Ruby sat on the floor, staring into space. The heiress wasn't sure what to do about their fight moments ago. She felt guilty, but she wasn't sure if she should or not, she had a valid reason for doing it after all. Weiss thought about the options she had. She could pick up a bottle and sit beside Ruby, talk it out and hope everything sorts itself out. Or she could go through with her original plan and hope Ruby discovers it before it is too late.

It had all been planned and if it went to her plan, she should be moments away from spending an unforgettable moment with the younger girl. _Screw it!_ Weiss cursed in her head, spinning on her heel and leaving the room.

"Oh… Well there she goes." Yang mumbled, echoed by the beer bottle. Ruby saw the door close in slow motion. _Weiss…_

* * *

"Does this look right?" She asked herself, scanning the mirror up and down. She'd slipped into a tight dress that clung to her body up until it reached her hips. It then puffed out, hanging down just past her knees. It was her normal white, with light grey decorating the edges. Her hair stayed the same, no time to do anything fancy with it, plus she liked it this way. She frowned, crossing her arms and swayed her hips to the right. "Oh well… I can't be fussy tonight… Not like it's been going to plan anyway." Her sigh was met with silence.

She entered the streets of Vale again, crowds swarming to different clubs, houses and any party in general. Excitement was in the air and alcohol could already be smelt from majority of the passer-by's. Quickly, she melted into the rush of people, attempting to reach her destination without being assaulted by drunkards.

It didn't take long and with minimal road bumps along the way. She was swept of her feet by a shaggy man at one point, but his wife swiftly ended his drunken serenade. Her feet were now firmly planted at the destination of her travels, the reason she switched into a nice dress and the reason she'd been a little too busy and flustered to talk to Ruby properly lately. On the balcony of one of Vale's finest hotels with room service food akin to an actual restaurant. The atmosphere was said to be perfect and with the date being New Year's Eve, they were serving many special dishes and drinks. Weiss just hoped Ruby would come. She never got to personally invite her due to their fight earlier, but she had a back-up plan, not because she was expecting the fallout, rather she expected herself to get too nervous to actually spit out the details of the date she'd prepared. Nestled under her pillow was a small package containing an invitation, a rose and a small heart chocolate. It wasn't unique by any stretch of the imagination, but nobody would call Weiss a star at the art of fluffy romance.

In order to get Ruby to check there, she either had to hope she'd find it soon or she'd message someone to get her to find it. Either way, she badly wanted her to come.

The display in front of her was a table, designed for two, with a tablecloth draped over. A single, tall candle stood in the centre with rose petals scattered decoratively around it – that was a design point asked for by Weiss. There were two wine glasses tipped upside down, waiting for use. Beside that was the wine that was apparently imported from some famous wine village down south, someplace Weiss had never heard of, but it was foreign and sounded fancy. The table was laid out nicely, but the room was decorated as if Weiss and Ruby were A-class celebrities. There was a reason this hotel was considered the best in Vale. Weiss scanned the room, but felt rather unconcerned about the whole thing, it was mostly Ruby and the meal she cared about. She wasn't sure if they were going to spend the night here anyway.

"I hope she comes…" Weiss whispered into the wind.

* * *

Two bottles and a half down, Ruby took a slow swing. Yang and Blake weren't too active either, to Yang's disappointment. "What is Weiss even doing? What could be so important that she'd abandon her best friends on New Year's Eve?" Yang complained.

"Well, a lot of things really." Blake noted, flicking the page of her book.

Yang pouted, "Yeah, well I don't care. New Year's Eve is the day I can get wasted and no one can judge me, yet here we are being boring!"

"No, we still judge you."

"Hey!" Yang's pout grew at Blake's cheeky comment. Ruby didn't partake in their banter, but rather glumly looked out the window. She too was wondering where Weiss had gone to.

* * *

"I guess I should message someone then…" Weiss sighed, sitting alone at her table for two. Her finger ran down her scroll, eyes dashing over the names in front.

 _Ruby Rose_ – "No, I can't tell her directly… She'd probably ignore it anyway…"

 _Yang Xiao Long_ – Absolutely not. She would crash their evening in a heartbeat.

 _Blake Belladonna_ – As much as she may help, Yang watches her too closely for it to be safe.

 _Jaune Arc_ – "I have his scroll code? Why?" She quizzed herself. "Actually…" He might be useful to her. As much of a buffoon as he is, he has his uses.

With blazing fingers, she typed a short, precise message on his scroll, telling him exactly what to do. He shouldn't be able to mess it up. Right?

To her surprise he responded quickly, already getting on the case. Now all she could do was hope she comes. It was 10PM.

She didn't have anything to keep herself busy with, so she let her fingers play in the sprinkled pile of rose petals. Flicking a few in the air, her eyes watched them intently as they floated off the balcony to the illuminated streets below. The lights beneath her were bright and the roamers were loud, but it seemed so far away up here.

Her hand fell onto the buzzer nicely placed in the petals. This was a small button that sent a message to the hotel kitchen below, telling them to send wait staff. Weiss debated whether or not she should begin. If Ruby would turn up or not was up in the air, but her hunger had arrived without a second thought.

Before she could press it, the scroll in front of her buzzed twice. A notification popped up reading, _New Message, Jaune Arc._

_She seemed a little agitated. Is she angry at me? Anyway, she blew me off but did say she'll look if she feels like it. Oh and I got Nora to distract Blake and Yang so they don't know I told her about the package._

Weiss quickly responded with thanks. Also mentioning she wasn't angry at him as he always fretted about things like that. _If she feels like it…_ Weiss mulled this over in her head, but quickly laughed it off, dropping her scroll back onto the table. Ruby was far too curious to leave it too long, she'll read it in no time.

With confidence back, it was now the time to quickly freshen up. Leaving her seat, she dashed into the posh bathroom. It was similar to her old room's bathroom back at the Schnee residence. Large and expensive was the best way to put it. She ignored the bath that resembled a spa of sorts and the separate shower that had three different showerheads, instead she went straight for the mirror. That wasn't hard to find considering it was built into the wall and extended from one side of the room to the other. Her scarred face reflected back at her.

She picked up the comb that was left displayed on a small, fluffy towel. This hotel went all out to keep its reputation high. Correcting her hair that had become scruffy in the night breeze and rushing through the potentially deadly crowds swarming in the streets.

Delicately shifting her dress and checking the little bits of make-up she'd applied, she was more or less happy with what she looked like. As she left the bathroom, she saw her scroll light up on the balcony table. Without a second to spare, she dashed over to it. It was from Yang.

_I don't know what happened, but Ruby rushed out the room without a second word. I suspect you have something to do with this… I'm not sure what, but enjoy yourselves._

Weiss smiled. Ruby was coming and Yang had sent a nice little message. A few seconds past and Weiss was alerted of a second message, also from Yang.

_Actually, no. Don't enjoy yourselves. Have a terrible time because you've left Blake and I to have an incredibly boring time in the dorm by ourselves. You're the worst._

Never mind. The niceness had passed. Weiss shrugged the insults off and flicked a quick reply back.

_Just enjoy the alone time together. We know you're together._

It was true. They'd be sneaking around all year, but it was painfully obvious. Ruby and Weiss on the other hand, they never had a choice to be stealthy about it all. The younger one in the pair was far too easy to read and because of their lovey-dovey nature on previous New Year's Eve's, it was a little too late.

Weiss uncontrollably grinned just thinking about last year's make-out frenzy they drunkenly stumbled into. She stretched back into her seat and stared out towards the bright lights, ready to wait longer. Although that wasn't necessary. A loud knock startled Weiss, but caused her heart to flutter. _It has to be her!_ Weiss screamed in her head. She leapt out of her chair, through the bifold doors that separated the balcony to the main room and quickly arrived at the door. With a large smile and puffed out shoulders, Weiss swung open the door. She was correct.

A red caped lover stood on the other side. She looked spent. If Weiss had to guess, she literally ran from Beacon to here as soon as she read the letter. She held the rose in her hand that was packaged with the invitation. In a hurry, Weiss grabbed her by the hands and roped her inside the posh room, the rose dropping to the floor. Ruby didn't even have the time to form words, but she did carry tears in her eyes. The heiress hugged the girl tightly, sliding down her small frame slightly.

"I-I'm sorry, Weiss…" Ruby murmured, letting a few tears drop down her rosy cheeks. The white haired member of this pair didn't let the tears hit the ground, catching them on her fingers. "I… I snapped at you and was so mean to you… But you… You were doing all this…" More tears appeared.

Weiss smiled, shaking her head. "I'm at fault too, you know. I shouldn't have been ignoring you. I was just scared and nervous." She pressed her cheek against Ruby's, making a kissing noise next to her ear.

"Scared and nervous?" Ruby questioned, feeling more at ease in the arms of her New Year's lover.

Weiss nodded, dropping the hug. "I was afraid you'd find this stupid. It's not like me after all. Would you look at me and think 'this girl will get so caught up in love that she'd buy an expensive hotel room just to impress her date?'"

Ruby giggled, lightly kissing her on the cheek. "Yes, I would!" The tears now irrelevant due to Ruby's warm smile. "You may have a cold exterior at times, but in your core is the nicest and most caring girl I know, even beating out my sister… Well, you know how she can be." Weiss thought back to her rude message from Yang only moments ago.

"Yeah, I know." They both couldn't contain a laugh, at Yang's expense of course. "Let's go eat. If we wait too long everything on the menu will be sold out." With a nod, both girls left the main room as Weiss escorted Ruby out to the balcony.

Ruby grinned ear to ear. "I wouldn't have thought I'd be on a date in such a fancy place on New Year's Eve when I was just a kid." She was humble and cute, Weiss had to resist getting out of her seat to kiss her. She hit the buzzer to get someone from the hotel wait staff to arrive. "This is incredible! Have you seen the view!?" She was practically hanging off the balcony, looking over the edge at the bright lights of the city below. Weiss couldn't help but laugh at the small girl loving the world, she didn't suit the fancy hotel, but that was okay in Weiss' mind.

The wait staff was extremely fast compared to any other place she'd been to, but that was mostly due to every other guest having already eaten before 10:30PM; the time it was now. The tall waiter seemed a little disturbed by Ruby's appearance and general attitude in the posh, expensive vicinity. Weiss held back her instinct to scold Ruby and just let her do her thing. The waiter calmly waltzed towards the table, he carefully placed down a napkin in front of Weiss, the hotel name presented on it with big yellow lettering; cursive of course. "May I take your order, Ma'am?" His voice suited the stereotype of posh waiters to a T.

Weiss hummed for a few seconds, running her eyes down the menu. "I'll take the Ravioli please."

He nodded and scribbled onto his notepad. "And the girl?"

Ruby froze and looked up from the bright lights. "Oh… Ha… haha..." The caped girl awkwardly slid back into her seat, blushing profusely. "I'll take…" She quickly snatched the menu from Weiss, despite having one presented before her. "Oh! You guys do pizza?!" Her silver eyes lit up. They weren't quite the same moons as the year earlier.

"Ah, yes. We do. It is a very uncommon choice though. I'd advise… Against it." He remarked, spinning the pen in his hand. His sneer was rubbing Weiss the wrong way. She could tell he was looking down on her lover.

Ruby frowned. "Oh…" She continued to scan the menu, but it was all a bunch of big fancy words that intimidated her to no end. The waiter attempted to hide his smug smile.

"She'll have the pizza. Hawaiian." Weiss calmly spoke, locking her fingers together. He was unaware of the glare she could give, but he quickly found out it was a mean one; one with authority.

The waiter took a deep breath. "Alright then." He sighed straight after. "There is not long of a wait, you'll receive your meal soon." With that said, he quickly left the room.

"What. An. Asshole." Weiss rolled her eyes, but Ruby was sparkling.

"Aww! Thank you, Weiss!" Ruby was honestly surprised she knew what pizza to order for her, then again she always ordered the same one.

The heiress hid her cheeks to let the blushing pass. The waiter wasn't lying, the food arrive very quickly. He reserved his snarky comments and left the room soon after delivering them their dinner. The expression on Ruby's face was extremely childish, but the most heart-warming thing Weiss had seen all year. All while eating her Ravioli, she watched the girl gobble down the pizza. The cheese stretched over her chin, dangling down spectacularly. Weiss couldn't stifle her laughter, she was adoring her to no extent.

She had her own charm, something Weiss had fallen in love with and continues to fall in love with every New Year. Weiss smiled softly as she poured the girl a drink from the foreign wine, then herself one. "Cheers." Weiss held her drink up, staring into the girl's eyes. "To the new year." With one hour to go until they began another year, Ruby held her glass up too, clinking them together delicately.

Ruby chuckled. "I was about to say that this wasn't feeling the same as our other New Year's Eves. Not enough alcohol!" Weiss laughed too, but quickly pointed out that this was different. They weren't in their dorm room drinking cheap alcohol.

Soon enough, Ruby had downed her first glass and was on to round two. Immaturely, Weiss didn't want to fall far behind, chugging the remainder of the glass. This started an unspoken race between the two. In less than ten minutes, the bottle was empty.

"Uh, Weiss. Do we have any more?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, since the alcohol is already in the mini-fridge here, we can take it and they won't say a thing, but we aren't allowed to order any because of our age."

"Oh…" Ruby pouted.

Weiss shook her head. "Are you implying that you can't have a good New Year's Eve with me without alcohol?"

"No! No! Not at all! I just-"

"I'm kidding. We can't have any more of that rich wine, but I did manage to snag some beer and bring it up here earlier." Weiss cut Ruby off to bring her some good news. She smiled and immediately jumped out of her chair to hug her. The mad dash over to the hotel had sobered her up from the drinks she'd had earlier, but now they were all beginning to catch up to her.

"Thank you, Weiss!" She gave her a rather slobbery kiss and sat back down, ready to be served another beverage. Weiss did so quickly, nothing amazing, just typical beer they'd been drinking in the previous years. And then, the race was back on.

They weren't sure why, but they were determined to win. Perhaps it was a nostalgic feeling from the beginning of their drunken relationship. Weiss did understand that she was able to come to her feelings easier when she was drunk, so that helped.

By the time the clock hit 11:30PM, bottles were beginning to make the rich hotel look more like a trashy motel. Ruby was giggling to herself and Weiss was helping her inside. The wind had picked up and the cold had begun to show itself. She shut the bifold door and returned to Ruby's aid. She wasn't that bad, but Weiss wanted to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

"Weiss… I love you…" She grinned, spinning around and locking lips with the heiress. It was their first proper kiss of the night. She tasted chocolate and soon after realised that it was the chocolate heart she'd put in with the invitation. Once they separated, chocolate had dribbled down Ruby's lip and chin. "I can't thank you enough for organising this…" Ruby smiled.

"Idiot." Weiss laughed, licking her chin to clean it of chocolate. "Thank you for coming." She laughed again. "It really seemed like you weren't going to show."

"I'm…" She zoned out for a few seconds. "Sorry..." Without much warning, she cupped Weiss' cheeks and pulled her in for another kiss. This one was different, there was power and lust behind it. It suddenly turned into a messy make-out session. Within the little breaks they had for ten minutes, Ruby managed to say, "I'm sorry for being rude today. I love you so much."

Her lips trailed around Weiss cheeks and neck. It was beginning to give Weiss flashbacks to the hazy make-out session they had last year right before they passed out. Weiss wasn't as drunk as last year, but the sensations were better than ever. The beautiful dress she donned was shortly being nudged off. The heiress let the dress go, leaving her in her underwear. Ruby's lips continued travelling down her body.

They never made it to the large, soft bed. Right beside the discarded flower, Weiss was being undressed by the giggly Ruby.

The younger girl held Weiss' body tightly as she slowly kissed any part of her body that was visible. Weiss was beginning to succumb to her primal desires and just go with what was happening. Throughout the past year, they'd talked about sex. Ever since the drunken snog at New Year's, it suddenly seemed like a realistic topic they should discuss. However, with Ruby being immature at times and Weiss getting flustered around that topic, they never got very far aside from both stating, it was something they were looking forward to doing together. Now that it could potentially happen tonight, Weiss felt more flustered than ever, but she wasn't going to stop Ruby.

The drunken girl still had control of the body and let her hands run along Weiss' almost naked body. "Could… You take the bra off… I don't think I'm going to be able to…" Ruby giggled, her face as red as her cape. Weiss blushed too, awkwardly trying to take her bra off while being pinned by the younger girl, it felt much like earlier in the day. This was the first time Ruby had seen the girl's petite breasts in a sexual light. Any time previously was in the changing rooms and there was little to no sexual tension in there at Beacon.

Ruby was drawn to them, carefully caressing them; as carefully as Ruby could in her drunken state. Her skin was soft and felt delicate. Ruby was afraid of causing harm, but her mind quickly switched to a different idea. One hand kept gently groping her breasts, feeling the nipples slowly erect over time. The other hand had trailed down to Weiss' panties. It was no lingerie or anything special, Weiss simply hadn't expected this sudden turn of events. That didn't matter to Ruby, she simply began running her fingers against the fabric.

With the inexperienced two, that was enough for Weiss to begin breathing heavily. This was it. It was going to happen. Not much time had passed between the beginning of this and now, but Ruby was already pulling down Weiss last article of clothing. This wasn't as romantic as Weiss had originally thought her first time with Ruby would be, especially in this romantic room, but she was content with how things were playing out. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but that didn't matter currently.

As Ruby's fingers grazed Weiss' pussy, it brought a strange electric feeling throughout Weiss entire body. Every time Ruby's fingers ran along, Weiss was feeling it again and again. Ruby's mouth was intent of kissing her body while her fingers began their job. Her middle finger extended into Weiss, another strange feeling that even self-pleasuring had not prepared her for. She gasped, her naked body stretching, her fingers tightly gripping anything they could. She was not prepared for the pleasure she was about to receive.

The younger girl was not skilled at this, but she didn't have to be. Every movement was causing the drunk, nervous heiress to react in pure ecstasy. She was moaning above the fireworks that had begun. The unfiltered light shone through the bifold glass door. Every colour under the sun coloured Weiss' pale body at the moment clocks all over Vale had reached midnight. The New Year began now.

Through squinting eyes, Weiss watched Ruby's loving and drunken expression as she leant in for the first kiss of the New Year. Fireworks. Every year, fireworks. Weiss' right arm shot up to arch over Ruby's neck, tightening the kiss. Ruby removed the finger from Weiss and let her body fall on Weiss. Their lips and tongues were having difficulty separating. Their tongues dancing together, blending their saliva and creating a unique mixture of their relationship.

Neither wanted the kiss to end, but shortly after, Ruby had to stop. She was out of breath and was beginning to fade. "Weiss…"

"Y-Yeah, Ruby?" Weiss rose an eyebrow. The drunken girl rolled off of Weiss and spread out like a starfish on the immaculate carpet.

"New Year's Eve is my favourite day." She giggled, grabbing Weiss hand. "But… I hate New Year's Day."

Weiss looked at her with the same eyebrow raised. "Why is that?"

"Hangover…" Ruby complained, but it only took a few more seconds before she began to snore. She was a drunken mess that Weiss couldn't help but enjoy spending time with. The heiress scooped her small body off the ground and tucked her into the large bed. She swiftly got her underwear back on and snuggled in next to her.

Although their love-making had been cut short by Ruby's drunken state, Weiss didn't mind. It was a step for them and an incredibly enjoyable night. Whether Ruby remembers it or not, she'll have to find out in the morning. Now she was simply wondering what will happen next year.

"I can't wait for next year, Ruby. I love you."

* * *

Blake and Yang had spent the night drinking in the dorm together and, like Ruby and Weiss, gotten frisky themselves. Yang had fallen asleep in Blake's bed, taking up the entirety of it after reaching her sexual limit. Blake on the other hand, had not achieved such a height, but Yang mirrored her sister in more ways than one.

"I guess we'll see what happens next year. Happy New Year, Yang." Blake grinned, having to take Yang's bed instead.

** Author's Note: ** **Some smutty action, but not a lot. If you haven't realised by this point, even though they are experiencing New Year's, they aren't aging (like Family Guy or The Simpsons). I decided to do this because if they were aging, they'd be out of Beacon soon and while that could be a fun advancement, it is not what I currently wish to do with this short series.**

**Anyway, Happy New Year and I hope you can look back on 2015 with a smile and carry on into 2016 looking forward to what is to come. Every year has it's ups and downs, so keep your chin up and do something with this new year.**

**I plan on releasing more Heated Excitement this year as well as more Kagerou Project One-Shots and hopefully return to Co-Workers to Lovers and Daily Heartbeat. I also have plans for RWBY one-shots/mini-series as well so we'll see how the year goes for this account.**

**If you only read this story, I guess I might see you next year.**


End file.
